Controlling pest populations is essential to human health, modern agriculture, food storage, and hygiene. There are more than ten thousand species of pests that cause losses in agriculture and the worldwide agricultural losses amount to billions of U.S. dollars each year. Accordingly, there exists a continuous need for new pesticides and for methods of producing and using such pesticides.
The Insecticide Resistance Action Committee (IRAC) has classified insecticides into categories based on the best available evidence of the mode of action of such insecticides. Insecticides in the IRAC Mode of Action Group 28 are ryanodine receptor modulators, which target the nerve and muscles of the affected insects. The insecticides in this class are believed to activate muscle ryanodine receptors, leading to contraction and paralysis of the affected insects. Examples of insecticides in this class are diamides, such as chlorantraniliprole, cyantraniliprole, cyclaniliprole, and flubendiamide.
Chlorantraniliprole (3-bromo-N-[4-chloro-2-methyl-6-[(methylamino)carbonyl]phenyl]-1-(3-chloro-2-pyridinyl)-1H-pyrazole-5-carboxamide) is an anthranilic diamine insecticide. It has been reported as an insecticide to control a broad range of pests belonging to the Order Lepidoptera and some Coleoptera, Diptera and Isoptera species.
Cyantraniliprole (3-bromo-1-(3-chloro-2-pyridinyl)-N-[4-cyano-2-methyl-6-[(methylamino)carbonyl]phenyl]-1H-pyrazole-5-carboxamide) is an anthranilic diamine insecticide. It is believed to have an insecticidal activity on a broad range of Lepidoptera, Coleoptera, Diptera, and Isoptera insects.
Although the rotational application of pesticides having different modes of action may be adopted for good pest management practice, this approach does not necessarily give satisfactory pest control. Furthermore, even though combinations of pesticides have been studied, a high synergistic action has not always been found.